This invention relates to theft prevention apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for preventing unauthorized use of unattended vehicles such as trucks.
A common problem in the trucking industry is the theft of unattended vehicles. The economic consequences of this problem are very serious in view of the high cost of trucks, the large value of the cargo being carried, and the tremendous expense to insure both the truck and it's cargo from theft.
Attempts to safeguard trucks have typically focused on improving ignition locks and locking systems used to limit access to the truck cab. Duplicate or master keys, however, are available and are sometimes utilized to steal trucks. Locksmiths and truck repair shops often maintain collections of such keys to gain access to trucks for legitimate purposes, such as when a driver loses his key and is locked out of the truck. Even without a key a truck engine can be easily started by someone with only minimal knowledge of truck ignition systems by bypassing the ignition lock. Additionally, in cold weather truck motors must often be left running even when the truck is parked; consequently, they provide both tempting and easy targets for thieves who can gain access to a locked cab with a key, by forcing open the door by simply breaking one of the windows.
Due to the ease with which trucks can be stolen despite ignition and door locks, many truck stops employ attendants who watch the parked trucks. However, this solution has also not been satisfactory. First, only large truck stops can afford to hire attendants. Secondly, an attendant cannot verify that every truck is being driven by an authorized party in a busy truck stop where trucks are constantly entering and leaving. Finally, even if enough attendants could be hired to check every driver, the expense and resultant delays would probably be unacceptable.
The problem with the various attempts to prevent truck theft discussed above coupled with the extent of such theft today makes it clear that existing solutions to this problem are far from being satisfactory or successful.